A Nott
by SequoiaUnderwood
Summary: Hermione isn't a Granger. Taken at birth to be safe from her biological death eater parents Hermione is on a mission to thank the nurse who saved her, who happens to be Narcissa Malfoy. HermioneBlaise..mentions of Dracoharry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: psst...this is a _fanfiction _site, of course I don't own anything!

(ps. I hope you enjoy the story, I will be updating frequently as I have half the story written already, and the other half written in my head!...if that counts...)

May 28th

I'm 16 today, in my sixth year at Hogwarts. I'm perfect. Well….not really but nobody suspects sweet Hermione to get anything but the best grades and the most NEWTS or OWLS or whatever.

I spent my last summer talking to a therapist on hot days after my folks found my scars. Now don't get me wrong I'm not some pitiful suicidal teen….well I was but I was passed that at this point in time. I won't deny for a while..maybe since I was fourteen to when I was 15 that I was a statistic, another face in the masses of really sad kids.

I've been researching my genealogy since the summer and discovered some interesting things. First off, surprise surprise, I'm not a Granger. Apparently I'm a Nott….not my first choice in relatives. Now what I've figured out so far using my well practiced research abilities is that When I was born one of the nurses knew the family or rather knew who they were allied with: Voldemort. So she had it arranged so my family thought I was stillborn and she sent me to live with the Grangers, squib friends of hers.

Now I love them like they were my actual family. And I completely decided to keep all this secret from the Notts, and Harry and Ron.

Here's the part where I concur with the sorting hat when it told me that like some other students of noble birth 'I could do well in Slytherin'. I'm discretly setting myself up for a comfortable life. Such as going into the Nott vault and taking controlled sums and putting them into my own newly opened vault. When I say controlled sums that means enough each time so I make a profit and they don't notice. I've already purchased a nice flat in London. I figure I deserve the cash with all the missed birthday gifts and whatnot..also the fact that they are loyal deatheaters. J

I've decided to stay this summer, at my new flat instead of going back to the Grangers. I'll send them a card or something explaining that I'm going to some kind of summer program at Hogwarts and not going home. This summer is going to be great, I'm going to contact the nurse that sent me away from the Nott's. I'm eternally grateful to her, I don't think I would have enjoyed growing up in a house of death eaters. Before I forget to mention, the nurses name was Narcissa Malfoy. My surrogate mother is Jane Granger, a squib cousin of the Zabini's. I also discovered that Lucius Malfoy is really a spy for the light. Draco has an unwavering and clever façade that he 'agrees' with Voldemorts teachings. Same with Blaise Zabini his best friend. When I was left with the Grangers, Narcissa left a note with them. I found it in our attic. With other baby things. It read:

Hermione, May, 28th

If you turn out to be as clever and intuitive as your biological parents then you will know that you are indeed not a Granger but rather a Nott, not that it's a good thing to be a Nott. They are strong supporters of the now dubbed 'You-Know-Who' I have it on good authority that he's not really dead and in all likely hood will come back.

I can't live with myself to see a beautiful baby girl get corrupted by them. My sister being Ms. Nott I know what I'm talking about when I say that family corrupts. I told the Grangers to give you this letter when they think you're ready. I hope they decide to tell you about your heritage, at least for safety reasons and to be fair to you.

I want you to know that you are forever welcome in the Malfoy home. Hope to see you on my doorstep someday soon, announced or not.

-Narcissa Malfoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione snuck up to the astronomy tower on one of her last sixth years days, a hot night in June. It was surprisingly dark, no moon to be seen. I flash in the dark and then the low glow of a cigarette. A deep sigh soon after.

Hermione Nott slowly exhaled revising her plan calmly in her head. Off the express she was going to slip on Harry's stolen invisibility cloak. Slip out to the streets of London and work her way to the Malfoy Manor, sneaking a ride with Draco.

Hermione brushed a hand through her windswept hair. Still moderately unruly but she could tell her curls were evening out. She was growing into her once awkward body. She even developing a bit of a fashion sense.

This summer that just passed insured that her muggle wardrobe had a certain sophistication that even Draco would be proud of. She had all her exercise wear such as jogging pants and shorts and old t-shirts and some tang tops. Also summer dresses in bright colors, but also black, burgundy, and earthy colors were on some of her more classy cocktail dresses and gowns. Finally she had her everyday attire. Some bight lovely colors that complemented her features. Though she mainly wore olive, beige and black cargos with various vintage t-shirts and tang-tops. Yes book worm Hermione had grown up whatever her last name may be.

The sandy haired girl took one last drag on her cigarette. Threw it to the ground stepped on it and left. She didn't allow herself to smoke often, but her anxious thoughts just would not settle.

She was meeting Narcissa Malfoy in a matter of days. Maybe even get that real wizard pureblood family feeling that she was sure existed. There was always something lacking in her Granger home life. She wondered if Narcissa could fill that void. Wizards need that magical connection. A group of people related or not to call home, to call family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: This is not an evil Hermione fic, she's gained some class but she's still good at heart. You'll see in the next couple chapters her views on the upcoming war. It's going to be a Blaise/Hermione fic no arguments I can't have her with Draco because she's his cousin! (if you missed it re-read the letter!)

I plan to update frequently, if you have ANY suggestions…I mean ANY at all I am completely willing to listen. I'm new to writing fics…I write a lot of poetry generally but I am so open to ideas and suggestions, all credit would go to you if I used one of your ideas. I am also looking for a beta, just leave me you e-mail in a review or something if you'd be up to it. Hope everyone who reads this fic likes it! I'm posting it on Forever Fandom too which will have the un-edited versions of some chapters.

REVIEW AND I"LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!


	2. journey to the manor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

"Hermione, do you think you could, I don't know, come visit the burrow this summer? Me and Harry would love it..."

Hermione and Ron sat in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express waiting for Harry to arrive before the train took off.

"Ron, you know I can't, mom and dad want to take me to Paris. Something about bonding with 'their little girl'" Hermione lied easily.

"Not even, like, two weeks at the end of the summer?"

"No can do. And besides I haven't seen them since last summer, I didn't go home on the holidays."

"Fine." Ron looked slightly put off, a small frown playing on his lips. Hermione knew Ron had been in love with her for ages, but she didn't feel the same way. Sure she loved him like a brother, a tall lanky, little bit of an embarrassment of a brother.

She smirked a little to herself as Harry entered the compartment. His hair was as wild as ever but he was growing into himself nicely and she couldn't help but notice the many jealous stares she had received this year from both male and female population.

"Hey guys.."

"Hey Harry, Hermione here was just confirming the fact that she's abandoning us this summer."

"Ron, I'm not abandoning you I'm just taking some time off from making sure you don't get into trouble, don't worry I left a list of emergency phone numbers with Ginny" she joked.

"phone numbers? What are you talking about, and you call me ridiculous. At least I'm not making up words..." Ron stated a little aggravated.

Harry just chuckled to himself. As the train started to move, the three longtime friends enjoyed the journey in comfortable silence.

Arriving at the station, Hermione waited for her plan to kick start.

"You coming 'Mione?"

"Umm...Just give me a bit Harry, I'm just going to finish this last chapter" Hermione said coolly as she raced her eyes over the pages of her latest read 'Slaughterhouse Five'

She was really just pretending to read it at the moment; she had to act quickly once Ron and Harry departed. Once the compartment door closed Hermione quickly pulled out a different outfit from her backpack. She now wore deep turquoise cargos that fit just right making sure she had ability to move when she needed to but still looking good. And a black tank top. She slipped the invisibility cloak out of her back pack, and threw it over her shoulders. And quietly shrunk her trunk and put it in her pocket.

She snuck out of the express and looked over the crowd for the familiar white blond hair that was rare among the other students. Finally near the entrance of the station she saw him. A man in a black suit had him by the elbow dragging him outside. Draco had a frown on his face and he looked generally unsettled, his cool demeanor looked like it was fading fast. Hermione started to dash towards him desperate not to miss her chance to see Narcissa. She came out to see what had to be the Malfoy limousine. The man in the black suit which Hermione assumed to be the chauffer placing Draco's trunk into the trunk. Draco was just opening the door to the back of the limousine Hermione made a silent dash and through herself in careful not to hit into Draco who had luckily slid over to further seat in the car. Just as Hermione pulled her feet in had the chauffer slammed the car door.

"I don't want to hear any of your nonsense this year Draco. I'm only here to pick you up and the drop you off. Case closed, then I'll see you next year."

"Fine by me ass hole."

"Watch your mouth, or I'll just have to tell your father on you, you know he'll be more than willing to teach his son a lesson."

Draco made a non-committal grunt and turned his head towards the window.

Meanwhile Hermione's head was spinning. 'Was I wrong? Is Lucius really a death eater or what, he sounds horrible!'

She looked at Draco's face and could see he's eyes water before he blinked quickly and whipped them with each sleeve.

'I have to get to Narcissa. Maybe she'll an explanation. Maybe I've got it wrong, maybe it's the chauffer that is getting to Draco.' The drive lasted about an hour before they slowed and pulled onto a long driveway.

Hermione looked out the window and saw a huge mansion, marble walk ways...and was that? God garden gates...they had an actual...garden!

Once the car stopped she ignored the fact that no one could see her and ran out of the car. She rang the front door. While she waited she looked behind her to see Draco struggling to get his trunk out of the limousine and finally drag it slowly up the walkway.

Suddenly the doorway opened to reveal a gorgeous woman wearing loose jeans and a fitting button down top. She looked around at the door before Hermione realized that she was still under the cloak and quickly pulled it off.

Narcissa looked confused. Not knowing that this is Hermione.

"I could only assume the invitation was still open after I read you letter?"

"Hermione!"

"Can I come in?"

"Oh my god yes honey come come..." She looked over Hermione shoulder at her gaping child.

"What the fuck?" he finally said exasperated.

"Hey Draco, long time no see!" Hermione laughed.

"Mom, you better hide her quick, before James so unceremoniously dropped me off he said Father was going to be home soon."

"Oh no...Um yes Hermione come this way quickly we need to bring you out to one of the unused wings. We can't have Lucius find you...I'll explain later."

The smile all but gone from Hermione's face. She was confused and was becoming a little scared.

She was led by Narcissa through many hallways and large luxurious rooms till they finally reached the North wing. It was dark and cold and definatly looked unused.

Narcissa led Her and Draco to what looked to be a relatively small living room. There was one fireplace and a small coffee table surrounded by two plush chairs and the same kind of couch.

They sat down on the comfortable furniture. Hermione was curious about why Draco didn't now seem to be overly surprised to see her. He was oddly quiet and calm. She thought that he would be throwing out questions to Her and His mother at a mile a minute.

"Well, before I say anything, I just want you to know I am so so very happy to see you hun. When I left you with the Grangers I always hoped to see you again. I knew your biological mother probably wouldn't even realize she had a baby and if she did she was programmed by that horrible husband of her to not care at all. I just want you to know that you were always loved. You're my niece after all."

"Yeah I know. Um, I don't really know what I'm doing here, to be completely honest. I just figured I want some actual roots. I care deeply for my adoptive parents. But I can't live with them anymore knowing that they've lied to me my whole life."

"You mean to say the Grangers never told you who you were? How did you kn-"

"I found the letter in the attic."

"Oh, honey I'm sorry, you shouldn't have found out like that. How did they react? The Zabini's are good friends of mine I always thought they would tell you right away or at least when you started Hogwarts."

"I haven't told the Grangers that I know. Right now they think I'm at a Hogwarts Summer School Program"

Draco snorted, Hermione and Narcissa both look amusedly at him.

"You always were the clever one Hermione, though I never suspected you'd use Hogwarts for a plan to dupe your folks."

"I use whatever resources necessary Draco." Hermione said with a smirk worthy of Draco himself.

Then suddenly a thud reverberated throughout the mansion.

"NARCISSA! DRACO! DADDYS HOME!" a cruel voice shouted.

Narcissa harshly whispered two the two teenagers. "Hermione you stay here. Hide. No questions. I'll answer them later. Draco, you come with me, don't worry I'll fend him off this time."

The two quickly departed the north wing and left Hermione with her thoughts. Well more like thought, one single phrase that kept rotating around her mind like a cyclone.

'Shit.'

A.N: I know a little bit of a shocker! I'm sorry for those of you who thought I'd have Lucius in 'good guy mode' but I couldn't help myself, I think every story needs a little angst:) I hoped you like it anyways. The chapters a little longer! anywho, I'll update again tommorro! I'm right phyched on reviews though! so pretty please with Draco on top REVIEW:)

PS: I have a Beta now! I'm so happy!


	3. Oasis

Chapter 3

To Hermione, it seemed like forever had passed. It was really only three hours

before Draco returned. One might think she would have been relieved to see

Draco after spending so much time alone in a dark corner of an unused wing of a

large and austere manor, but no, Hermione experienced grave dread as soon as her

eyes found Dracos face. He sported what looked to be a fresh bruise, and it

appeared to be turning a dark blue-ish green.

"Come on, I need to take you out of here before he finds you. We have an old

cottage on the edge of the estate that he never visits. I guess I have some

explaining to-"

"Holy shit Draco! Before we go, come here for a second!" Hermione whispered

quietly in shocked awe at what seemed to be a normal aspect of her cousins life.

Draco stepped forward tentatively and twitched slightly as Hermione raised her

hand to his new wound.

"Dont worry; it'll be alright. Give me a second." She said gently.

Draco suddenly felt the skin over his eye warm up and then cool rapidly.

"What the fuck did you do?" Draco questioned, unsure, as he reached up and felt

that his face no lounger throbbed with the feel of his fathers fist.

"Elementary, my dear Draco." Hermione joked quietly. "I've spent the better part of

this year learning a bit of wandless magic, and you'll notice that your bruise is

gone but the appearance of a bruise remains. I figured it would be safest if

Lucius can still see it. It should disappear naturally in a couple of days."

True enough, as Draco stepped over to look into his reflection on an old silver

lamp, the bruise was still there. He smiled up at Hermione before springing into

action.

"Come on! We dont have much time before father comes looking for me." Draco

grabbed Hermiones arm and proceeded to escort her down yet another set of

hallways.

Once they reached what Hermione could only assume to be a secret door in the

wall, Draco opened it with a few hushed words, and they began to rush across the

Malfoy estate.

"Through here!" Draco whispered as they reached what looked to be a small wood.

They reached a small clearing in the woods where small little cottage sat.

Hermione could hear a little babbling brook and some birds singing in the

distance. She laughed a little to herself; the cottage didnt quite fit the

dismal mood of the present, and she had the sudden feeling of being lost in the

desert.

"Its an oasis." she said and smiled at Draco.

"Thats what I always called it as a child." He let out a bit of a sigh as he

opened the front door with a key taken from his pocket. "It does give off that

feeling, doesnt it?"

"Yeah, it does. Now, not to be rude, but before you tell me what the hell has

been going on here, it would be awesome if I could get something to eat. Im

starved." Hermione said as she stretched her arms over her head upon entering

the Oasis.

"Umm, yeah. No problem. Theres food in the cupboards and that cold box thingy."

Draco said, sounding a bit more like himself.

"Fridge, Draco. Its a fridge." Hermione laughed at her cousin.

"Yeah whatever. I have never quite understood Moms fascination with Muggle-"

"Mmmm! I found a Kraft dinner. It seems like Narcissa likes muggle food as well.

Awesome!"

Hermione began to prepare the meal, cutting up some veggies for dip that she

found in the fridge. She made two plates up in case Draco was hungry too. The

whole meal took about 20 minutes to put together. By the time she turned around

with the plates of food, she found a stony faced Draco, who was busy staring off

into nothing. Hermione snapped; sudden anger towards her uncle flared, and she

dropped the plates down on the table.

"Talk." she said, her voice authoritative and stern.

"He wasnt always like this- you have to know that. He was happy and loving and a

wonderful father and husband once." Dracos voice was slow and monotonous.

Hermione squeezed his hand encouragingly over the table, knowing it wasnt easy

for him. This was especially true, as Draco didnt know her very well yet, and he

was voicing his secrets.

"What happened? What changed him? Was it Voldemort? I heard he was really a spy

for the light, but, seeing all this, it couldnt be true."

"No, hes the way he is because of me."

"No way. Dont you dare let yourself think that, Draco. Nothing you could have

done deserves this kind of abuse!" Hermione almost screamed in shock.

"No, you dont understand, it was me. Father is a spy for the light, and that

will never change. Everything was fine up until fourth year. You must understand

he is very set in his ways. In my fourth year, I found something out about

myself, and I thought that, seeing as the wizarding world is so accepting of

such a thing, my father would be too."

"What is it Draco? I can probably guarantee it wasnt your fault."

"No, if I had not said anything, everything would be different. My mom would be

safe and so would you. I'm gay, Hermione. The knowledge of this seemed to

have broken my father. It wasnt always as bad as this. At first, he wouldnt

believe me, and he started throwing women at me, locking me in rooms with women

twice my age, who were paid to turn me back into his son, as he liked to say.

Once he realized it wasnt working, he gave up on me and reverted to this. He

blames mother for coddling me as a child, but I know thats not why Im this way.

He tried to make me ashamed of who I am, but I refuse to be disgusted with

myself. I am really and truly comfortable with what I am. Im just so sorry that

I didnt wait until I was seventeen and out of this world of dinner parties and

wealth- his world. This whole place is cloying except for Mom. She's everything

to me."

"Oh, Draco its alright!" Hermione told him as she drew the now teary-eyed,

blond-haired boy into her arms. Draco began to sob softly. "I will get you and

Narcissa out of here. Its not your fault that Lucius is the way he is. Dont you

ever blame yourself! I know somewhere in muggle London it is safe we can go: a

place where he wont be able to find you."

"NO!" Draco yelled suddenly, surprising Hermione.

"What? Whats wrong?"

"We cant leave. He'd find us.The estate is wired so that we cannot step foot off

the land without him knowing. I dont know what magic he used to rig it, but we

cant leave. It would be bad, really bad. Dont make me leave. I cant. I wont! Oh

god, you shouldnt be here. We have to get you out of here! You said London.

You have a place to go in London. I'll tell mother to help you. She can help you

escape!"

Draco talked a mile a minute before Hermione could get one word in.

"Draco. Draco, calm down. Im not going anywhere. Well figure this out properly

and get you and your mother out of here, alright? I will talk to Narcissa, and

we will figure it out."

"No, Hermione. You dont know him like I do. He is dangerous. If he found out

about you being here, he would use you against me. He would hurt you just to get

at me. I would not be able to handle someone else- my cousin- getting hurt

because of ME!"

"If I get hurt, Draco, its going to be my own damn fault. Dont you dare blame

yourself for any trouble I get myself into. This day will not be the end of the

world, and time wont stop if I leave. But everything wont be alright if I go.

However, I think that if I stay and help, maybe, just maybe, I can help you

break free. I see you at school, showing everyone a strong face, but youre

really hurting, and you have to see that maybe I can help! Now, Honey, are you

going to let me stay and help, or do I walk out this door right now?"

AN: a little cliff-hanger. My wonderful beta Luthien Black tells me the last paragraph sounds a little dr.phil but just in case other thought that too I just want to say that I was trying to portray Hermione as a little deeper than just the book worm, she's oberservant and whats to say she didn't gain a little wisdom from observing people. Hope you liked this chapter. I should have another for you tommorro!

-Sequoia


	4. A plan of action

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything.

"Stay, as much as I really need you to be safe, I need you to stay too."

"good, now that that's settled, you better get back to the manor. I'll sleep here and you can come back tomorrow as early as possible and we'll think of something that won't raise Lucius' suspicions. But before you go let me write a note for Narcissa."

Hermione reached into her pocket and grabbed a spare piece of parchment and a quill. She jotted down a quick note.

"Here. Give this to her and I'll see you tomorrow, get some sleep and avoid Lucius. I don't want to see you with another bruise so be careful."

Hermione passed Draco the note, he just nodded and turned to leave before he turned his head back to Hermione and said "thanks". Hermione sighed deeply as the door to Oasis closed. She sat down at the kitchen table looking at the meal that had lain forgotten. She started to eat not caring that it was cold, figuring that she may need her strength tomorrow. As it started to get dark she took her shrunken trunk from her pocket, enlarged it and removed pajama pants and an old form fitting t-shirt. She found a blanket in the closet and decided to sleep on the couch instead of a very uncomfortable looking bed she had discovered in a back room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't even hear anyone enter. Two figures slowly walked towards the lump that was Hermione on the couch. The sun had just risen and a stray ray lit up her light brown curls.

Suddenly Hermione didn't feel so asleep anymore. She was warm under the blanket but something didn't quite feel right. Her eyes remained closed but she listened intently to the sounds around her.

"Should be wake her?" and unfamiliar voice whispered.

"Nah, let her sleep I'm starved, want some eggs or something, I haven't eaten since Hogwarts" This voice she recognized as the drawl from one Draco Malfoy.

Hermione quickly rose, running a hand through her hair. "When I said early I didn't mean this early!" She exclaimed in a sleepy voice. Both boys jumped.

"God Hermione you scared me!" Draco shot back. He had obviously been awake from hours. Draco was well dressed and it looked like he had recently come out of the shower.

"Yeah I'd say you did!" The other boy stated. Hermione finally pulled her attention to the teen who stood besides Malfoy. Tall, well taller than herself anyways. He wore loose jeans and a t-shirt from a muggle band called Wintersleep. When she finally looked at the face she recognized him as none other than Blaise Zabini.

"Hey, umm" she started a little distracted, "did I hear someone mention breakfast?" she finished awkwardly after basicall gawking at Blaise.

Blaise being completly oblivious continued, "Yeah Draco said he was going to put on eggs or something, but seeing as I don't really trust his royal highness to know how to make anything other than toast, I believe I'm going to take over." He laughed with Hermione as Draco began to pout.

They all laughed and talked together like they had all known each other for years, As Blaise prepared their meal and they ate. Hermione was a little surprised never actually speaking to Blaise during her time at Hogwarts, though she had always noticed the few students to keep up with her academically. Blaise never really participated in class and they were never paired for project but yet he still made marvelous marks. Even though you could definatly tell Blaise and Draco were good friends Hermione found herself hoping that they were just friends.

Draco seemed to notice the thoughtful expression on Hermione face. "Umm, Hermione can I talk to you for a second in the next room?" He questioned tentativly.

"Ah, sure Draco..." Hermione said snapping out of her reverie, sounding a little confused.

The walked quickly to the next room and Draco just looked at her carefully when they got there.

"What?" Hermione began a little uncomfortable under Draco's stare.

"I should ask you the same thing, whats bothering you? And don't tell me it's my father cause I can tell when people a scared of him, he elicits a certain, je ne c'est quoi, in people expressions."

"No you're right I wasn't thinking about him, I was wondering umm. Well, I guess

talking to you could be classified as talking to a girl, right?" Hermione

asked. She added a quick, "No offense."

"None takin'"

"I was wondering about Blaise, and, umm, if he shared your...preferences...?"

Draco snorted.

"Hey!"

"No no, not laughing at you at all, don't worry, just the thought of Blaise and another guy, well lets just say he's as strait an arrow and then some." He continued to chuckle to himself.

"Well, good to know I guess" Hermione stated as she went to go back to the kitchen, Before Draco quickly came up behind her and whispered into her ear, "Very good to hear seeing as you are _so_ his type" He made a hasty escape, leaving a moderatly shocked Hermione in his wake.

Hermione wasn't even sure if Blaise was the kind of guy she'd consider dating, not having dated much herself in the past a little here and there. The spot light being Victor Krum, but he was only a fling and she couldn't see herself with someone like Krum for something longterm. When Hermione entered the kitchen again, She looked at Draco and Blaise who were talking in hushed whispers. Hermione studyed Blaise like she did to so many others. His hair was dark and wavy but not really that long. It suited him. He had high cheek bones giving him a very strong prescence. She could tell through his clothes that he was strong and agile and must play quidditch or some other sport often.

"Hey Hermione, Nice to welcome you back to earth." Dracos voice made her jump and a small blush crossed her face.

"Uh, yeah hey, I'm gonna go change and then we should brainstorm on how to get us the hell out of here. All of us." She began timidly but her confidence returned as she spoke.

"We actually came up with a plan early this morning, we'll fill you in after you change, get the Granger seal of approval, or is it the Nott seal of approval now?" Blaise smiled at her as he spoke. Hermione was a little surprised he knew she was a Nott but figred it was a given seeing as He was related to the Granger and of course that he was Dracos best friend.

"Oh cool! Tell me all about it when I get back, oh and Blaise, lets not get used to calling me a Nott just yet, I'm not really used to being a pureblooded witch with family serving the most evil man in over 300 years." Hermione talked matter of factly but then smiled at her two new friends as she went to the next room to change in privacy.

---------------------------------------

"What do you think of my cousin?" Draco said while raising his eyebrows at Blaise.

"Well, lets see quick witted, smart, jovial, and one more thing that I noticed- hot!" Draco had to laugh at his friend.

"Well, as you know she's family to me now so I must intercede and do the completly predictable warning of..'you hurt her and I'll cut your bits off' but no worries, I have it on good authority that she may fancy you too" Draco spoke seriously throughout his whole speach but buckled in laughter once he spotted the look of terror in his friends face.

"Anyone want to let me in on the joke?" Hermione chirped up as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh umm, it really, really wasn't that funny" Blaise said curtly, trying to cover the blush on his face by drinking out of his water glass.

At this Draco only laughed harder.

"Well at least we're in good spirits this morning, anywho, how about you guys fill me in on your plan."

Draco finally got himself under control."Ah yes, the plan! Well Hermione it's like this. Me and you are ging to travel to the Zabini Manor. You of course under the invisibility and me trying to avoid any 'goodbye' presents that my father would insist a presenting me with. Then we will hopefully spend the rest of the holidays there. Which will be just great seeing as this is the last summer we are legally obligated to come back to our places of residence."

"Wow, good plan, but what about Narcissa, and will Lucius actually let you go?" Hermione racking her brain trying to discover any other faults in their plan.

"Well it's like this" Blaise began "The Zabini's, being very good friends to Narcissa, have upon her request, invited Draco to stay for the summer. Lucius is a man very intent on keeping up appearances and will not deny my family's request. Thus Draco doesn't really have much of a choice now, as for Narcissa, it really is much easier for her when Draco is not at home. Lucius pretty much ignores her all year 'round except when Draco is there to remind him of his 'dirty little family secret'"

"Well, that pretty much covers it, what do you think Hermione?"

"Good plan, a least it seems to be able to keep you safe till school comes aound. But there are some traveling details I want to go over..."

The three teens continued to polish their plan. They were to leave for the Zabini manor in two days time and until then Hermione hid out in the Oasis and was often visited by her Slytherin conspirators. Now that Hermione knew that Draco and Narcissa would be safe for at least a short while she was able to relax and think about her summer at the Zabini house, not taking one spare moment to think about her Gryfindor friends.

AN: Hope you like the chapter! I just want to take the time to thank all of you guys who reviewed! You know who you are and also my wonderful Beta! Luthien Black who helps me correct my stupid mistakes! Haha, also I wanted to welcome everyone out there to give me a retarded amount of constructive criticism or ideas or anything you want! You could even type me out a review full of giberish. Thanks again, I'll update tomorrow sometime hopefully!

REVIEW PLEASE! ALL YOUR REVIEW GIVES ME THE WILL TO WRITE MORE AND MORE! AND UPDATE REALLY QUICKLY, THE POWER OF A REVIEW IS REALLY AMAZING LIKE THAT!


	5. fairy brook

**Disclaimer: don't own shit. : )**

_AN: sorry if there are a lot of mistakes on this chapter I didn't have time to get the good version back from my beta before I went out tonight! and I wanted to post it today, I'll fix it up later! see ya, hope you like it dispite the mistakes! _

**chapter 5 Fairy Brook**

Draco was the first to climb into The Malfoy limousine. Blaise stood waiting by the door looking about inconspicuously.

"What are you waiting for get in!" shouted the chauffer angrily.

"Just a minute, I'm just admiring the structure of your master's manor" Blaise replied curtly as he surveyed the manor under raised eyebrows.

"Hey, Blaise, it's time to leave now." Draco said from inside the vehicle.

"Oh right," Blaise proceeded to enter as he smiled at the empty space besides him.

Hermione sat under the invisibility cloak in between Draco and Blaise. The ride passed without incident, but it was long and tedious. For a while she contemplated pulling some kind of prank on Draco and Blaise, like tickling them or something, but the logical part of her brain kicked in and she settled to just doze off in her seat and wait for the time to pass.

Four hours later the four teens were all fast asleep. Draco had his face pressed up against his window and his breathing was soft and shallow. Blaise was sitting with his back strait against the seat with his head laying on the head rest. The only thing that was odd about Blaise in that moment could only be seen by the very well trained eye; there was a distinct Hermione shaped indent that could be seen on his shoulder.

The limousine was pulling up the paved drive way and Draco woke with a start.

"Hey Blaise, wake up were here!" Draco said a little too loudly. He heard a slight groan coming from the empty space besides him.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Blaise suddenly froze realizing there was someone leaning against him.

"Still asleep?" Draco whispered quietly so the driver could not hear.

"Yep, I guess my shoulder is as good a pillow as any." He grinned sheepishly.

Draco softly nudged the invisible mass besides him, until he felt her jerk awake. "we're here" he whispered gently to his invisible cousin.

As they left the limousine Hermione took in the Manor before her. Contrary to the Malfoy manor it was quite a bit smaller, but it looked so much warmer and less austere. The grounds were larger than the Malfoy manor, stretching on for ages. Hermione could see a soccer field and a volley ball net. And behind the manor she could see a little bit of what looked like a quidditch pitch. As the vehicle drove away and out of site Hermione slipped off her cloak and Draco gave a little snort at her look of awe.

"Come now Hermione, you're the cousin of a Malfoy, not a fish!" he started laughing some more.

Hermione snapped her mouth shut. "Blaise, I would like very much for a tour of the grounds." She said very politely, her speech resembling that of a Malfoy. "that good enough for you ferret boy!" she joked and laughed and the sour expression on his face.

"Low blow Hermione!" He lunged and started tickling her.

"Alright! Alright! I give!" They were both laughing masses on the ground, ignoring the raised eye brows of their friend who stood and watching in amusement.

"Well, if it isn't Hermione Nott, long time no see!" Hermione looked up to see who the familiar voice belonged to. When her eyes met those of her auntie Emma.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned.

"Hermione I'm surprised! I heard that you were one of the most inquisitive witches of the age; I would have thought you had figured it out by now! I'm Mrs. Emma Zabini, Blaise's mom!"

"Wow, and here I was thinking you were just my muggle babysitter, wow, it's so good to see you again!" Hermione ran and gave her old friend a hug.

"Good to see you too dear, but I'm sure it would be best if we got you three settled in and give you a bite to eat. Blaise, I want you to give Hermione the grand tour after supper while I talk to Draco about something."

"Yes mom, come on guys I'll show you to your rooms."

They all followed Blaise into the manor. Hermione took in the place before her. Even though it was immensely smaller than the Malfoy's home, it was much more beautiful. It had lovely décor and servants were going this way and that but they all seemed to be cheery and pleasant shattering away with each other. Noise was coming from everywhere in the manor.

"There are so many people here! It's lovely Blaise. It's homely." She smiled up at Blaise who smiled back.

"Yeah, dad's having a dinner party or something here tonight. Mom always brings in the extra servants for such things. They're quite nice events. Great food and talk, but I'd imagine we're going to have to pretend we're not here. I'm pretty sure you father will be attending."

"The Gra-, oh the Nott's, well find me a closet and I'll be more than happy to take refuge there."

"Well I'm sure Blaise would be more than happy to keep you company!" Draco smirked coming up behind the two dragging his trunk.

"Oh, shut up Draco, wouldn't want you to strain yourself! And why the bloody hell don't you just shrink the dam trunk!" Hermione rebutted coolly to her cousin.

"Well Hermione, if you have forgotten, not all of us are gifted with wandless magic and can't very well snap my fingers to get done what I'd like to be done!" Draco grunted with exertion from dragging his trunk.

"Well you could have at least asked me to do it you prat!" Hermione did indeed snap her fingers and Draco's trunk shrunk to the size of a matchbox. Draco tumbled to the ground.

"Umph! Damn it 'Mione! Thank you for shrinking the stupid bloody box but you could have given me some warning!" Hermione just laughed at her friends colorful words and helped him up.

"It was more fun this way. Anyways I'd like to get unpacked and changed so I can eat my supper and go see the grounds. They looked absolutely stunning!"

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet, wait till I bring you to the fairy brook!" Blaise said excitedly, as he thought of other places he knew Hermione would like to see.

"Not the damn brook again. Blaise you know very well it's not an actual 'fairy' brook."

"That's not really the point Draco." Blaise said a little taken a back.

"Well it sounds lovely Blaise. But I think Draco a.k.a grumpy-poo, is still a little tired from the trip." She joked.

"Hey!" Draco quickly raced behind Blaise and Hermione up the staircase, towards the rooms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Draco seeing as you're done, I'd like to talk to you, you can meet up with those two after were done." Emma told him as she entered the little living in which the three teens were eating ad chatting.

"See you guys later" he said curtly before walking off with Emma.

"Well, would you like to have the grand tour m'lady?" Blaise said, and he appeared to be an excellent 'mock' gentleman.

"Why yes good sir," Hermione said and they laughed together before heading outside.

Behind the manor the grounds were more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. The grass was greener than green and the trees that were placed over the fields were tall and wonderful. Hermione was in awe. The quidditch pitch was immaculately well groomed. They walked to the edge where like Draco's property was a small forest.

"I want to show you the fairy brook, like Draco said it's not a real one, but I still think it was once upon a time. You can just feel the magic there. Well might just be the a child's hopeful wishes that his hideaway was a secret magical place." He smiled and you could tell he was thinking back to when he was a small boy.

"Alright, well enough of the introduction, I want too see this wonderful place. Lead the way!" She said softly pointing towards the woods.

"Right through here." He walked ahead of her. Hermione mind was reeling. The grounds were the most beautiful thing she had seen in a long time. It reminded her of the first time she laid eye on the Hogwarts ground. Then she thought of Blaise. He'd been perfect the whole time. He was showing her all the sights. She was surprised how easily she was getting along with the Slytherin and was discovering quickly he was not the shy person she had originally thought. And then she couldn't help looking at his arse as walked ahead of her, and she smiled lightly to herself.

"Just a little further" He walked a little bit more, "Alright, I want you to walk ahead of me now, it's just around the corner, I need you to close your eyes,"

"Close my eyes? I don't think so Blaise."

"What you don't trust me?"

"Oh I trust you, but I don't know if I trust you enough not to push me into said fairy brook that you speak so fondly of!" she shrilled pleasantly at him.

"Come on, you won't regret it. You have to experience this at least once."

"Fine, but you'll have to guide me there I won't be tripping over sticks and landing myself in the damn brook."

"No problem." He smiled to himself as he guided Hermione towards the brook by holding her around the waist with one hand and holding her by the hand with the other.

"A little further now." They walked slowly, each secretly savoring the touch of the other. "And were here, you can open your eyes now." He said softly in her ear.

Hermione opened her eyes to the most wonderful sight…..

_AN: Another chapter another day! Sorry everyone that I didn't update yesterday. I got sidetracked with another project, you can see it in my profile, a one-shot called 'Then someone knocked on the door' It's really angsty so beware! (it's also slash which should be another warning!) Anyways I hope you like this new chapter and I'll be updating again soon! And as always:_

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

_Review make me want to post new chapters!_

_See ya_

_-Sequoia_


	6. flying?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

**Chapter 6**

"Holy shit, Blaise!" Hermione stood aghast staring at the beauty before her. "I don't even know what to say!"

"Beautiful" Though he could have easily been talking about the brook he was staring intently at Hermione's face.

Hermione took a couple steps forward and began wandering around the brook. The watered sparkled as magic obviously flowed through the water. It was a crystal clear blue green that ran deep into the ground. The bank was layered with fresh green moss and a couple well placed rocks just big enough to sit on. All around them were weeping willow trees. Also on the bank were Lilies, daisies and an assortment of multi colored lupines. Everything had a wondrous sparkle and even though the trees blocked out the sun everything was lit up by an eerie light.

"If I ever had a 'happy place' in my head THIS would be it!" Hermione was smiling and now, running around the place. "I can't even comprehend this place. It's amazing."

"I used to come here when I was a kid, I was convinced that fairies lived here and that if I just waited patiently they would come and take me away to their magical land, or something as ridiculous." He laughed a little to himself.

"I used to think like that also. Only I was in a 10-square foot back yard, that was surrounded by a rotting fence and was filled with bugs and the beer cans the neighbors used to throw into our back yard. All I have to say is, you lucky bastard!" Hermione laughed allowed.

"You can come here whenever you want to, it's a great place to pretend everything is different than it really is." Blaise began smiling at nothing.

"Well, it's lovely and I'm sure I'll be coming back here a couple more times this summer, but I'm sure Draco's done, we'd better get back.

"Yeah you're right." They both headed back to the manor together; thinking about the brook and each other.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, how was the walk?" Draco said as his two friends walked into the large living room area.

"It was wonderful! You so did not do the brook justice! That place truly is magical." Hermione said enthusiastically slumping down besides Draco on a large comfy couch.

"Yeah yeah, beauty this, sparkling that, I know it's a special place but to me I won't be caught worshipping it.-"

Emma came into the room, effectively cutting off Draco with her presence. "All right you three it's late and you've had a long day traveling here and what not so off to bed,"

"Aww come on! There's no way you're sending us to bed at 9 o'clock, on the holidays no less!"

"Just for tonight guys then you can stay up as long as you want."

"You're ridiculous mom."

"Sure I am honey, now go to bed,"

Hermione and Draco laughed at Blaise as they made their way up to bed.

------------------------------------------

"GET UP GUYS, BREAKFAST AND THEN FLYING!" Blaise bellowed as he ran past Draco's and Hermione's rooms.

Various angry incoherent sounds were heard from both their rooms in response to Blaise's morning declaration.

By the time Draco and Hermione had managed to get showered and dresses and drag themselves downstairs, Blaise had already eaten his breakfast and was waiting impatiently for the other two to finish.

"Come on guys, hurry hurry hurry! I'm so psyched to get started today!" Blaise wailed like a little child.

"Don't rush me while I eat Blaise or I'll knock you off your broom when we get up there." Draco's voice sounded dangerous and Blaise quickly quieted down.

"Yeah, just so you know I won't be flying. At all." Hermione said as she shoveled more eggs into her mouth.

"There's no way you're getting out of it 'Mione, flying is an essential part of a summer at the Zabini's."

Hermione didn't say anything more but didn't protest either.

Later they all made they're way to the Quidditch pitch each carrying one of the Zabini firebolts. Hermione also brought her backpack with her which contained a couple books. Which she insisted on bringing in case she got tired of flying.

"Guys, I'm just going to sit this one out. I'm ahh, not feeling very well." Hremione said with a shaky voice, in a way it sounded like she was lying but also like she really was about to b sick. Draco walked up to her,

"What's wrong Mione?" Draco was concerned.

"I don't know, something."

"Well alright then, you can go back up to the manor or sit here, whatever you'd like.

"Thanks Draco."

Blaise gave her a wary look, hoping she was alright.

"I'll just stay right here and watch I guess, maybe I'll read a little."

The two boys took off and Hermione withdrew a novel from her back pack. Every once in a while she would look up and watch the two boys zoom this way and that throwing a quaffle to each other.

The two boys in the air slowed and started talking far into the air.

"Who wants to go take a little visit to Hermione, I bet we ca scare her something awful if we zoom right by her."

"Blaise, I think you've learned something from me after all these years!"

They both quietly fly down near to were Hermione was wrapped up in her book.

A whispered 'one, two, three' was uttered by the two boys. And then in a flurry of motion then plummeted towards the unsuspecting girl.

"AHHHHHH!" they yelled together as they came closer to her. Hermione looked up, and a look of pure terror dawned on her features. Before they came too close to her they pulled away, laughing and sharing a high five in the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!" Hermione yelled franticly on the ground. She didn't wait for an answer from their dumb founded faces as she grabbed her back pack and ran down the Zabini grounds.

"Well that certainly didn't go as expected." Blaise said. "Should we go down and check on her?"

"Umm, no you go back to the manor, I think I should talk to her." Draco said looking at the direction that.

"Yeah that sounds okay I guess, I'll meet you back at the manor." Blaise started to fly towards the manor while Draco headed back down to earth to begin his search for Hermione.

Draco came to the forest at the edge of the grounds and figure the most likely place for Hermione to be would be the brook.

As he approached he smelt something really weird that he couldn't quite place and when he went around the corner He saw Hermione holding a little burning stick.

"Umm, Hermione what are you doing."

Hermione let out a small laugh; it was obvious she found nothing remotely funny. "Just killing myself slowly, what does it look like?"

"It looks like you're going to burn your finger if you keep holding onto that little burning stick."

"The little burning stick Draco is called a cigarette, a device used by muggles to either calm them down or whatever, sadly they are addictive." She raises it up to her lips for another drag, and let the smoke out slowly.

"That doesn't look healthy at all; maybe we should put that out." He plucked it from her lips and stubbed it out on the ground.

"Hey, I don't do that shit often but when I get like this I demand slow death!" she said this in cynically.

"Get like what?" Draco was concerned and his concern was reflected heavily in his voice.

"I don't know, I guess to be honest just reliving things I'd rather forget. Just the thought of the stupid brooms coming at me is scary. Ugh." Hermione looked exasperated at Draco. And she pulled at her back pack and pulled out another smoke. "Before you say anything, you have to know that I don't give a fuck about my health right now. I just want to relax."

"Fine, inhale that revolting smoke. But talk, what's the big secret that you don't want to relive."

"Two years ago on the holidays I got into the car with some friends from my muggle town. We were off to a party. The driver was going way too fast and the car flipped on a bad turn. We hit some kind of boulder on the side of the road and flipped down a hill into a pond. They all said we should have died. I can still see the head lights flash across the road as we swerved before we flipped. I just can't stand speeding vehicles; the brooms just freaked me out is all. I'm usually ok with it all being at Hogwarts all year I rarely actually have to come into contact with vehicles, the limos weren't bad cause the driver was going slow, I just hate brooms and cars… They just freak me out." Hermione looked at Draco sadly.

"Shit Hermione I'm sorry, I had no idea that our little joke would you know, give you flashbacks or something!" He drew her into a small hug.

Hermione just leaned against Draco for a couple minutes then when she pulled out she stubbed out the rest of her smoke and got up.

"Don't worry about me, its old news I guess. Just don't come hurtling at me on a broomstick again any time soon." She laughed a little. Draco was happy to see that the smile reached her eyes, just a little bit. He wondered what other secrets his cousin must have.

"Well we better get back before Blaise starts to worry" He started to follow Hermione back up to the manor.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"umm, do you think Emma and Draco would be alright if I asked Harry, Ron and Ginny down for a week or two or something? I'm feeling a little homesick or something similar…"

"If I know Emma she will want them to stay the rest of the summer!" Hermione and Draco talked and laughed easily all the way back to the manor. They each came up with their own versions of the reactions of Harry and Ron when they found out she was 'fraternizing with the enemy'.

**_AN: Thanks everyone for all your support with this story! the amount of reviews still astounds me! I hope you liked this recent chapter, and I hoipe you'll review it! Reviews make me want to update faster! remember I always love constructive criticism!_**

**_Sequoia_**

**_xxx_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	7. Friends Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_**AN I'm so sorry I completely spaced on updating! I've had an absolutely ridiculous week, I mean really, RIDICULOUS! But the good news is that on my interim reports my lowest grade was 85! I did so well I almost went back to question my teachers sanity! Anywho on with the story, I hope you guys all forgive me for being late! I also decided to prevent furthur rushing into the writing of this story every update day will be Sunday.**_

**Chapter Seven - Friends Forever**

"Blaise?" Hermione entered Blaise's bedroom as they were all preparing for bed.

"Yeah Hermione? What's up?" Blaise looked up from the book he had been reading in bed.

"Umm, I had a thought earlier, that, umm, maybe I could invite Harry and Ron down here for a couple days? I want to fill them in on the happenings in person and it's not like I'm inviting them for a long while, just a little while and the wouldn't even have to stay in the house, I'm sure they'd be cool with a tent or even a nice tree to sleep under and-"

"Hermione, you're babbling!" Blaise laughed as he touched her arm as he slid out of bed and walked towards his desk. He removed some parchment and a quill.

"What are you doing?"

"I am writing a letter to your friends inviting them to stay at the Zabini manor for as long as they wish to visit their dear friend Hermione who has some important news to tell them."

"Wow! That's really sweet of you Blaise! Ha-ha, maybe this way they won't flip out at you and Draco when they get here! 'Cause believe you me they are probably going to throw a couple fits to think that precious bookworm Granger is fraternizing with the enemy!" She continued to laugh when Blaise only plastered a small little smirk on his face.

"Fraternizing with the enemy eh? When do I get to see some of that?"

Hermione looked shocked and blushed slightly before recovering her composure. She waltzed closer to him and spoke softly near his ear.

"Whenever you find the balls to come and get it."

With that she strolled out of Blaise's room. He was simply dumbfounded, Hogwarts' top student kept throwing surprises his way and he wasn't entirely sure how to deal with her. He figured it was time for a little queer eye for the strait guy. He needed Draco for some advice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knocked quickly on Draco's bedroom door, he heard a little bit of scuffling and a drawer bang shut.

"Come in!" He heard the boy yell.

Blaise entered the room, peeking his head in, "Sounds like you just pushed some poor bloke into your side table! Haha"

Surprisingly Draco blushed, "Umm, not quite, but I was writing to one, if you must know." Draco looked slightly guilty as he looked up at his friend.

"Hey man, you send can love letters to all the blokes you want! You'll always be my brother so as long as I don't get any 'I love yous' in the mail you won't get your ass kicked!" he joked lightly with his long time friend.

"Good to know! Haha, anyways what brings you to my humble abode this evening my good friend?"

"Your cousin actually, I think she's sending me signals or something, but I can't be sure. And I hope you don't mind me saying but she's beautiful, I would say hot but that just doesn't seem to fit her, beautiful that's it. And I really think I'm falling for her a bit and-"

Draco cut him off.

"Blaise, you've come to the right bloke, I have just the thing for you to clear up that mess of confusion in your head!"

"What, what is it?"

"She likes you too" Draco flashed his friend a knowing smirk.

"Wow, are you sure?"

"Look at me, of course I'm sure, she's my cousin I've got inside information, doesn't mean I'm going to tell you anything she said but I can assure you that if you make a move you probably won't be rejected."

Blaise took a moment and smiled to himself and then suddenly his face turned into a somewhat of a confused frown.

"Who were you writing to?"

"It's umm, sort of a secret, for now anyways…." Draco spoke tentatively

"Oh come on! I told you who I fancy! Give me the low down as the Americans say!"

"Fine, but you have to promise me you won't tell Hermione till the time's right?"

"Sure Draco, just tell me who I have to threaten"

"You'll do nothing of the sort! He's not to be messed with!" Draco said angrily before seeing the amused look on his friends face. "I've been seeing him since May, he's been through shit like me and he's some one I see eye to eye with, just don't flip when I tell you who it is."

"Alright no flipping out and no mentioning of him to Lucius, that's one person who neither of us can afford to have discover our relationship."

"Don't worry man, you've known me forever and I know your family, if there's anyone you two can trust it's me, I know very well what's at stake."

"Harry." Draco whispered quickly and quietly.

"As in Potter!" Blaise spoke a little too loud for Draco's liking and he slapped a hand over his friend's mouth.

"shhh!"

"Sorry," Blaise mumbled through Draco's hand.

"Yes as in Potter, just remember keep quiet about it, especially from Hermione, Harry wants us to tell her when he gets here,"

"Your secrets safe with me, but wow, you're shagging the boy who lived….that's impressive!" Blaise smiled broadly and Draco simply laughed aloud,

"Yeah I suppose I am and even though you probably don't want to hear this but I think I should say it anyways, just because I'm 'shagging' the boy who lived doesn't mean that is all our relationship is about. We actually have something Blaise, and whatever that is I'm not even sure, but it's amazing, I can't seem to get enough of him, his conversation, his little quirks, his presence, his co-"

"Okay, I've heard enough! I'm glad you're happy Draco, and you're welcome to tell me things about your guys relationship, but how about we keep the very personal just that personal and not to be spoken about…."

Draco simply laughed, "Don't worry Blaise, I won't be sharing mine and Harry's bedtime stories anytime soon, Normally I wouldn't give two shits but Harry is a very private person, doesn't like the spotlight. Who would have thought that the boy who lived were shy" He chuckled "God Blaise, I think I;ve fallen in love with him."

This sudden revelation stopped Blaise in his tracks.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Draco said softly as he looked towards the drawer that contained his letter.

"Well, it's getting late and I'll let you get back to writing you letter."

Before Blaise left Draco's room he turned around and said "I'm happy for you, know that Draco, friends forever."

"friends forever" Draco replied.

_**AN: I'll be updating next Sunday! Please review! Reviews make me want to post faster!**_

_**-Sequoia**_


	8. bloody hell

**Disclaimer/ I don't own anything/**

**Chapter 8**

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_It was brought to my attention that a new friend of mine would like to visit you both this summer holidays. So it would be an honor if you would come and stay at the Zabini manor for however long you like. This new friend of mine has asked that I keep their identity a secret till she can surprise you herself. We await your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Blaise Zabini_

"There is no way were going! Is he mad, the bloody Slytherin! It's probably a trap, this mystery friend is probably you-bloody-know-who!"

"Let me see the letter, Ron" Harry grabbed the letter from Ron's hands seeing as his friend was still too stunned to think clearly. Harry simply smiled as he read the letter.

"Well Ron, seeing as Blaise is referring to this mystery friend as female I highly doubt that it's Voldemort. I say we go. And besides I have it on good authority that Blaise Zabini and his family are not followers of the dark arts or Voldemort."

"Yeah? Who's authority, cause I could probably tell you their fucking mental"

"That's my secret Ron. I'd like to go. We do about the same thing every summer, I want to go somewhere different."

"You're mental! I'm not going anywhere!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later found a smiling Harry and a disgruntled Ron standing in front of the Weasley fire place.

"And Ron, I want you to be on your best behavior, who knows you might make some new friends."

"un-bloody likely" Ron mumbled under his breath.

"Alright, come on Ron, it's 2 on the dot, they'll be expecting us." Harry said cheerily.

"I swear I don't know why you're so pleased to be walking into the chamber of the beast." Ron spoke as he walked into the fire place. "Zabini Manor!" and he swished away.

"See you guys in a while! Zabini Manor!" Harry exclaimed as he flooed to the manor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked through the fire place to find Ron and Blaise standing there in icy silence.

"Ahh, Harry excellent, for the love of god tell Ron I'm not a death eater!" Blaise exclaimed.

Harry just laughed, "I've been trying to convince him for the last three days!"

They both laughed and Ron just indignantly sat down on the couch.

"Alright, I'm sure you guys are wondering who the mystery girl is! Well, without further a do I present the lovely Hermione!"

Ron stood shocked while Harry simply smiled and went and hugged his friend.

"Why didn't you tell us you're hanging out with Blaise!" Ron said, feeling a little more at ease to know Hermione was there, he knew she had enough sense not to hang out with the 'enemy'

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I have something important to tell you guys but first I want another one of my new friends to be here."

From behind the door Draco Malfoy entered. He was wearing well fitted Blue jeans and a nice short sleeved emerald green button down. He smiled at them all but his gaze lingered slightly lounger on Harry.

"Explain Hermione, before my heart implodes!" Ron had gone white from all the surprises.

"Well, this whole thing started when I found out who I really was. And to make a long story short my true last name is Nott."

"What?" both her friends exclaimed.

When I was born to the Notts, a nurse at St.Mungo's Hospital knew that they were supporters of Voldemort. So, she took me home and told the hospital that due to complications after birth I had died. She placed me with some squib cousins of the Zabini's which were, the Grangers. That nurse was Narcissa Malfoy."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in Hermione" Harry said, but he appeared to be taking the news a little better than Ron, who didn't look like he could formulate a proper sentence if life depended on it.

"Ron, tell me your okay with this. I am the same person you grew up with, I just have a different surname."

"I'll be okay, just have to process this, this, wow."

"You'll probably just have to give him some time."

"Well, Ron when you have time to formulate any questions, just ask me."

"Yeah. 'Mione, no problem."

" Well, I think I need to speak up now for a second, Hermione I think there's something that you need to be told, along with Ron." Draco said tentitivly.

Harry stood up and walked over to Draco.

"Holy shit! I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Knew what? What's going on now! Wait don't tell me, you found out that Voldemort like to where tutu's while he buggers little muggle boys."

"No Ron just listen for a minute." Harry said slowly and it was completely obvious to those in the room who were not thick that he was nervous.

"What Harry is trying to say, is that we both have some important news that we think it's time to share with you two, it appears Hermione has already figured it out, but you Ron as Harry's best mate should know"

"Well, stop stalling, what is the damn thing?"

"Me and Draco have been seeing each other now since May."

"What are you talking about seeing each other; you saw each other nearly everyday at Hogwarts"

"No Ron, we started seeing each other romantically."

"Bloody hell" and with that Ron feinted. Luckily he was still seated on the couch or he would have cracked his head.

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you two!" Hermione exclaimed as she gave Harry and then Draco a warm hug. "Draco why didn't you tell me! This is so cool!"

"Harry wanted to be here to tell you in person." Draco smiled lovingly at Harry, "love you babe," Draco finished by giving Harry a small peck on the lips.

"love you two."

_**AN hey guys! I hoped everyone likes this chapter. It's meant to be a little bit of a transition chapter. The actual plot starts more heavily next chapter. Please review and tell me what you like and don't like. For those of you who don't like Draco/Harry slash, no worries it's only a little side story which is pretty much over now. Were gonna get right into Blaise and Hermione romance…tee hee. Anyways again:**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**-SequoiaUnderwood**_


	9. truth or dare

**Disclaimer: all hail J.K Rowling!**

_**AN: to all my reviewers, I LOVE YOU GUYS, you know who you are and your comments are appreciated and they keep me writing!**_

**Chapter 9...truth or dare**

_(Midnight)_

It had been a week since Harry and Ron had come to the Zabini manor. Ron finally caught his breath. Though it was obvious in some of his remarks that he was not entirely pleased with being kept in the dark about certain things such as Harry and Draco's relationship, Ron seemed to be accepting things just fine.

"Alright, I say we play truth or dare."

"Yes! I haven't played that since I was like 10" Draco said excitedly.

"You guys are weird, truth are dare is something you only play when you are like ten." don't you think it's a bit of a childish game, we could all lie anyways, there's no real point to any of it." Hermione said as she looked back down at the book she was glancing over.

"Oh come on Hermione, it'll be fun, and besides, you won't be able to lie if we all take a tiny bit of vertiserum. Enough so we tell the truth but not a large amount so we can stay lucid, plus I'm sure there's lots you would like to know about me" Blaise raised his eyebrows and smiled at her.

"How very Slytherin of you Blaise, well fine all play, but it better not end up being just about sex or something like that."

"And they say I have a one track mind!" Blaise resounded with a smile to his eyes.

Hermione hit him on his arm playfully.

"I'll grab the vertiserum!" Harry yelled as he went to accost a houself for the substance that they desired.

Once Harry returned with the potion and a dropper, he passed them to Draco who put a tiny amount into everyone's drink.

"Alright, who goes first?" Ron piped up from the plush chair he was sitting on.

"How about you Weas- er Ron?"

"Umm, ok, Draco truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Hmm, what should I make you do? I know! Conjure yourself and pink frilly dress and wear it for the rest of the night!" Ron said excitedly.

"Only you Ron would come up with something so ridiculous." Harry said, though he was obviously amused that his boyfriend would be sporting a pink frilly dress.

"You're a nutter, but fine, I'm not going to back down like some bloody Hufflepuff." Draco promptly conjured the said dress and pulled it on over his clothes.

"Haha, you look very pretty Draco!" Hermione laughed as she finished off her drink.

"You're turn Draco!"Harry said before he gave Draco a small peck on the cheek to comfort the pouting blond.

"Fine okay umm, Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Hermione said casually enough but you could tell she was slightly nervous.

"Alright then, tell us about your first kiss and your first shag!"

"A little personal Draco?" Blaise accused his friend.

"All in fun my friend, well Hermione?"

"I was fourteen for my first kiss, you guys all know him I'm sure, Victor Krum," Hermione paused and looked like she was fighting something, obviously she didn't want to answer the second half of the question but the vertiserum was compelling her to answer, "my first shag was with a guy named Devon, but I wouldn't call it a shag."

"What was it then?" Ron asked curiously.

"You don't have to answer that Hermione, you completed your 'truth' Ron remember we took a truth serum, don't ask someone something out of turn." Draco said curtly to Ron.

Hermione just sat there in a stony silence, her lips locked.

'I wonder what happened?' Blaise thought as he looked at Hermione concerned.

"Hermione, it's your turn" Ron said,

"Ahh, sure, Blaise, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

The night continued on at a much more jovial pace, though everyone but Ron, who was generally oblivious, were concerned for Hermione who was much quieter the rest of the night.

_ > > > > > > _

_(Next day)_

"Hermione! Hey Hermione wait up!" Blaise called after her as she was walking down the field. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Wow, didn't know you smoked?"

"I usually don't, but I've got some stuff on my mind, and even though I know it doesn't really help, smoking just ...helps, if that makes any sense to you at all."

"Yeah it does, we all have things that keep us sane."

They walked together for awhile down the hill before Blaise began to speak again.

"Care to share what's on your mind?"

"Just my past, I know I shouldn't dwell on it but, I can't just ignore it, it's me no matter how much I don't want it to be."

"What happened to you mione?" Blaise asked concerned using his new nickname for her. He placed his arm around his shoulder.

"Look" she said throwing the spent cigarette on the ground crushing it underfoot, "I don't want to drag you into everything that I am, you deserve more from someone."

"Look, I'm here whether you like it or not. I'm not just gonna run away from you because of something that happened in the past, if you haven't noticed Mione, I'm here for you as friend or...something more" Blaise spoke the last bit tentatively.

Hermione just looked up into his eyes, realising how close they were she almost had the urge to step back, almost. Blaise continued to speak softly as they look into each others eyes. "You're a beautiful person Hermione, inside and out."

"Please don't tell me that." Hermione's voice was quiet and small.

"Why not when it's true." Blaise was completely serious.

"Just not now, not yet, I've been telling myself otherwise for the last year, I can't be beautiful right now, not after everything that's happened. Beautiful can't be me."

"Fuck Hermione what happened?"

"I can't say now, not yet, maybe one day though, I'm just not ready to talk about my past out loud. But thank you for being around Blaise,"

"I'll always be here Mione, don't forget that, If you ever want to talk or sit on a rock staring at our feet, I'm your guy"

"Thank you" Hermione smiled, they began walking back to the manor for lunch, all the was Hermione was thinking about how great it sounded when Blaise said that he was her guy. 'I hope he knows that's what I want, I want to be his girl' She smiled to herself before she even realised that Blaise still had his arm over her shoulder.

_**AN: I know this update isn't very long! Next week you'll get a lounger one! And please review and tell me what you like and don't like, don't be afraid to give suggestions either!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Sequoia**_


End file.
